Rhode's Birthday Wish
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: Rhode wants one thing for her birthday...YAOI! She seeks help from two fellow fans to get some. Trouble is ahead for 3 certain exorcist and a certain Noah. PWP Yaoi KandaxAllen TykixAllen TykixKanda KandaxLavi LavixTyki To the Yaoi fans! Lemons ONE SHOT


Lece: I know I need to finish my trilogy series with Kanda, Allen, and Lavi but I thought you might like this one. Me and My cousin came up with this so please ignore the fact that we are thrown in it. Warning for Yaoi, Lemons, and CRAZYNESS! tHIS ONE IS FOR THE YAOI FANS! I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN IF I DID THERE BE MORE YAOI!

**Rhode's Birthday Wish**

* * *

"Rhode! Your birthday is coming up. What would you like?" the Earl asked as the said girl sat in thought. 

"YAOI!" She yelled making Tyki and the other Noah sweat drop.

"Yaoi? What is this yaoi?" The Earl asked as Tyki cleared his throat.

He leaned over and whispered in the Earl's ear making the man blush and stutter.

"Where do you plan to get this yaoi?" the Earl asked the girl.

"Why, Ravie and Lece of course!"

"THEY'RE EXORCISTS!" The Earl said.

"Yes but they have the goods." Rhode said grinning.

"Earl-sama, I think it might be best to let Rhode go to the girls." Tyki said standing. "After all, they are Yaoi Fangirls."

"And have all the cute guys who like to fuck one another!" Rhode inserted.

"How do you plan to get into the enemy's HQ?" The Earl asked the grinning Rhode.

"Easy, I have their golem numbers. We send each other videos of yaoi-goodness!" Rhode replied. "I just have to warn them that I'm coming over."

"Rhode, what videos?" Tyki asked the girl who grinned slyly at her brother.

"Never you mind Tyki. I'm off!" Rhode said as she took off with Lero. "I am the Panda Man, coming from Bamboo Land…"

Tyki stood there for a few seconds watching her walk away. The Earl went back to the other Noah blushing. Just then it hit Tyki.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyki yelled running after the girl. "NOT THOSE VIDEOS!"

Rhode laughed as she ran from Tyki.

"Sorry, they asked for them!" Rhode replied as pulled out her cell phone. "Now to call Ravie-chan!"

* * *

BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG! BRING! 

Rave groaned as she grabbed her golem as it bounced around. Kanda had left for a mission and Lece was still asleep. She answered the golem.

"Hello?" Rave said into the little creature.

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" came through the golem waking Lece and making her bolt up.

"It's Rhode!" Lece said. "Does she have more Tyki for us?!"

"Rhode-chan, what is it?" Rave asked the girl as she giggled.

"I want yaoi for my birthday but I want to be in the front row seats!" Rhode's voice answered. "Tyki's chasing me since he found out about the videos we made of him."

"We could do that." Lece stated as Rave thought about it.

"Well, Yuu did say he do anything I asked." Rave stated.

"Lavi and Allen said the same to me!" Lece said hyperly. "Let's get Tyki involved!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tyki's voice came through.

* * *

"Please Nii-san!" Rhode asked as she gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

"You've been taking after that Lece haven't you?" Tyki asked trying not to look.

"PLEASE NII-SAN!" Rhode said as Tyki looked.

Tyki sighed and fell to the floor in defeat.

"Fine…I'll help…" Tyki said as Rhode started to jump around.

"Ravie! Lece! He said yes! Now we have to set the date and we'll be set!" Rhode said into the phone.

"The boys don't have a mission tomorrow. How about then?" Rave's voice asked.

"PERFECT! I'll make sure Tyki is ready when we come and I'll bring the video camera!" Rhode said. "Just make sure we have front row seats!"

"Our room has chairs for Lece and I to watch."

"Great! I'll see you two tomorrow then!"

"Bye."

"Bye bye!" Rhode said as she hung up the phone and looked at Tyki.

"You are an evil little creature you know that right?" he said standing.

"Learned from the best." Rhode said as she walked away. "Let's go get ready Tyki!"

"I'm not gonna like this…" Tyki said with a sigh.

He then pictured the white haired and blued haired exorcist going at it. A grin appeared on his face.

"Then again…I might just love it…" Tyki said as he followed Rhode.

* * *

"Well…" Lece said as her and Rave sat on their beds. "We could tie Allen-koi up." 

"What about Lavi?" Rave asked her. "He's gotta be in on this."

"I can tell him to stop by at a certain time…"

"Yuu's gonna be the problem."

"Not if he sees Allen-koi naked on a bed tied up."

"Point…"

"We could give them all an aphrodisiac."

"That might work."

"Now, how to get Allen-koi in here."

Rave looked at Lece and blinked at her. Rave pointed to her and Lece snapped her fingers.

"That'll work!"

"You're slow Lece-chan."

"Now I have to think of how to get him…"

* * *

Rhode laughed evilly as Tyki read her doujinshi. 

"What are you laughing about?" Tyki finally asked.

"I'll get to see Allen-kun go at it with the swordsman. And the redhead will also be involved." Rhode replied with an evil sparkle in her eyes. "Also….Nii-san will be involved."

"Now hold on…I said I would help but not fuck the boys." Tyki replied.

"You will want to be involved once you see them start."

"No I won't."

"I bet you will and you'll enjoy every minute of it."

"Is that a bet?"

"If I win, you will have to be an uke and you'll have to obey my every yaoi command!"

"You're on."

"Yahoo! Tyki's gonna become a yaoi boy!" Rhode said jumping around.

'We'll just see…' Tyki thought as he continued to read.

* * *

"Alright, camera set. Now you two get them boys ready!" Rhode said as she and Tyki turned to Rave and Lece. 

"Allen first, Lavi will stop by later." Lece said. "Ravie bring Kanda in here in about 10 minutes."

"You'll be doing it not me." Rave replied.

"Okay then, steal Mugen and run like hell plan?"

"Of course."

"Alright, time to get Allen-koi!"

"Is she always an airhead?" Tyki asked as Lece left.

"Yeah, don't give her sugar." Rave replied. "Let's hide in the library."

"What library?" Tyki asked.

"The yaoi library." Rhode answered.

"Oh god…" Tyki said as the door opened to it.

"You might learn something." Rave said as the door closed.

* * *

"ALLEN-KOI! LAVI-KOI!" 

Allen and Lavi jumped at their names.

"Oh shit she's here!" Lavi whispered as he and Allen hid.

"We can't keep avoiding her." Allen whispered.

"Every time she calls us by koi she wants us to screw like bunnies!"

"Hi guys!"

Both jumped and turned to see Lece with an innocent grin.

"Hi Lece-chan." Both said as they pushed against the pillar as she stepped closer.

"Lavi-koi, I need you to run and get some snacks for the party Ravie and I are planning. Do you mind going to get the pizzas?" Lece asked.

"Party?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, we're watching the _Saw_ movies." Lece replied. "We need pizza so can you please go get it while Allen-koi stays here and helps me clean up?"

"Okay, I'll see you two later then." Lavi said as he started to walk away.

"Noble Roman's Pizza!" Lece said after him.

Allen looked at Lece as she turned to him with a sly grin as Lavi disappeared.

"I don't like that look…" Allen said as she pressed up against him.

"Now that he's gone we can have some fun…" Lece whispered making Allen blush.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked nervously as Lece wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Didn't you say you wanted us to spend some time alone away from Lavi?

Allen gulped and nodded.

"Well, the room's ready for us…" Lece whispered in his ear. "Let's go while we have some time."

Allen could feel the blood rushing to a certain area and Lece nuzzled his neck.

"Please _Allen_."

He grabbed her hand and ran to Lece and Rave's room. He opened the door and closed it.

* * *

Lece pushed Allen onto her bed and started to pull his clothes off. First his boots, jacket, ribbon and shirt, and finally his pants. She slowly started to undress herself as Allen reached out. Lece moved away from his touch causing him to growl in annoyment. She soon was in her bra and underwear. She pushed Allen onto his back as she kissed him. Allen could feel how hard he was getting and Lece slowly pulled off his boxers. Allen looked up at her and she was grinning that evil grin of hers. Lece quickly tied his hands with velvet ribbons to the bedposts and his feet to the lower bedposts. Allen was shocked and lay there completely naked. Lece got dressed and leaned down to kiss Allen. 

"Sorry Koi, I have plans for you..." Lece said as Allen paled.

"Oh no, not another Yaoi fantasy!" Allen said as he struggled to get loose.

"You leave this room no sex for a year." Lece stated causing Allen to stiffen. "You know I'll do it too."

"WHY?!" Allen asked her as she played an innocent grin.

"You'll see once I get the other pawn in here." Lece replied with a wink. "Lay there like a good boy and you'll get a treat."

"What about Lavi!?" Allen asked as she headed for the door.

"He'll join in later...much later..." Lece said before she left. "I'll be right back."

"I'm screwed." Allen said with anime tears rolling down her face. "Literally."

* * *

Kanda was silently eating his dinner. The same one as always. That was until he heard a certain voice. 

"Kanda-san!"

He stiffened and prayed that she would go away.

"Kanda-san, whatcha doing?" Lece asked as she leaned down next to his face.

"Do you mind!? I'm trying to eat!" Kanda said scooting away.

"Oh, I'll see you later then. Just wanted to say hi." Lece said as she briskly walked away.

Kanda sighed in relief and went back to his soba. He noticed it tasted a little funny but figured it was nothing.

When he was finished he stood to leave. He turned and noticed something was wrong...very wrong. Kanda looked to see that Mugen was missing. He looked at Lece who was peeking at him from behind the pillar.

"LECELAMONA LECELANET MARZAKEY!" Kanda yelled making the said girl run with Mugen in her hand.

"RAVIE!" Lece yelled as the said girl appeared and she handed Mugen off to her. "RUN LIKE HELL HE'S COMING!"

Lece disappeared as Ravie ran back towards her room. Kanda started to chase her.

"RAVIE! Give back Mugen!" Kanda said as the girl ran faster.

"Catch me first!" Rave yelled as she disappeared into her room.

"Damn it!" Kanda yelled as he entered her room.

The door slammed shut and it was dark. Kanda stopped where he was. There was a clicking sound symbolizing the door had just locked.

"Shit!" Kanda thought as suddenly there was light a few feet away from him.

He slowly turned towards the light. He felt his cock ache at the sight before him.

* * *

"Kanda! Help me!" Allen said as he struggled. 

Kanda gazed at the boy who lay upon the bed naked. He suddenly realized that Lece had slipped him something.

"KANDA!" the boy said as he bucked his hips.

That did it. Kanda pounced the poor defenseless boy and kissed him.

* * *

"w00t w00t!" Lece and Rhode said as Kanda slipped his tongue into Allen's mouth. 

"Are you sure they don't know about the cameras?" Tyki asked Rave as her eyes were glued to the glass that separated them from the two boys.

"They haven't even discovered this library yet." Rave said like a robot. "Strip already!"

* * *

Kanda broke the kiss and stared down at a very shocked Allen. He threw off his jacket and bandages. Next his boots and pants. 

"KANDA! THEY WANT US TO DO THIS!" Allen said. "IT'S A YAOI FANTASY!"

"I really don't care about that right now! I'm gonna fuck you senseless!" Kanda said as he threw off his boxers.

"OH SHI...!" Allen was cut off by Kanda kissing him hard and grabbing his erection.

Kanda started to pump him hard as he sucked on Allen's tongue. Allen couldn't help but move his hips to Kanda's rhythm. It felt so good to him he didn't care about being a pawn in a yaoi fantasy any more. Allen moaned into Kanda's mouth as Kanda sped up the pace.

Rave, Lece, Rhode and even Tyki had a nosebleed.

Allen felt himself getting ready to cum. His mouth had gone dry and his body shivered.

"Kanda...I'm gonna...!" Allen said as Kanda's head moved lower.

Kanda stopped pumping making Allen gasp. He took Allen's length into his mouth making the boy moan out. His head bobbed up and down while holding Allen's hips still. Allen threw his head back in a moan as he released into Kanda's hungry mouth. Kanda drank his cum and released the boy's length. Allen was panting slightly. His gaze was wanting as Kanda reached over for the bottle of lube that was out on the bedside table.

* * *

Rhode glanced at Tyki. He was leaned in like the rest of them. She gave a grin before returning her gaze to what was happening before her. Tyki squirmed in his seat. Something was getting hard, very hard.

* * *

Kanda put some lube onto his fingers and he inserted one finger into Allen's opening. Allen relaxed at the intrusion. He and Lavi had done this so many times but it still hurt. Kanda inserted a second finger scissoring him. Allen gave a slight moan as Kanda inserted a third finger and brushing over his prostate.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Lavi walked back to the order. He had gone to the pizza place and they said no one had ordered any pizzas. He was mad but he realized Lece must have wanted some time alone with Allen. So he was going to take his time, he didn't want to walk in on the two of them. It wouldn't be as bad as walking in on Kanda and Rave but it would be fucking close.

* * *

Allen gave a whimper when Kanda pulled his fingers out. Kanda quickly untied Allen's legs and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Whatever it was Lece had given him it was working. He was horny than a chicken on Viagra. Kanda slowly and steadily pushed into Allen until he was completely sheathed.

* * *

"YES! YES! YES!" Rhode said as she almost fell out of the chair.

"I never knew it would be this...intriguing." Tyki said.

"ALRIGHT! FUCK HIM!" Lece said as she threw popcorn everywhere.

"GO YUU!" Ravie said held up a sign.

* * *

Allen moved his hips signaling he was ready. Kanda started to move slow and then faster. He didn't start out gentle like Lavi did with Allen. He was rough from the start. He slammed harder and harder with each thrust into Allen. He made Allen scream out his name as he hit the boy's sweet spot every time.

* * *

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the three girls said as Kanda started to scream out Allen's name.

* * *

Allen's head was spinning, lost in his pleasure. His mouth went dry and he splashed warm seed onto both their chests. Kanda thrust into him a few more times before Cumming deep inside Allen. He collapsed onto the boy panting. Neither wanted to move.

* * *

"Wow." Rhode said as she leaned back. "That was quick."

"Quick but good." Lece said.

"Hey, where'd Tyki go?" Rave asked looking around.

Lece and Rhode looked around. He was missing. Rhode looked back at the room and pointed.

"THERE!" Rhode said as there stood a half nude Tyki at the end of the bed.

* * *

Allen and Kanda paled at the sight of the Noah.

This was not over...not by a long shot...

* * *

Lavi stood at the doors to the Order. He stood there for a second.

"I think I'll go eat first...I'm avoiding that room for a little longer..." He said as he walked in and headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

"Oh fuck me sideways..." Kanda whispered as Tyki grinned at them.

"Where did he come from?" Allen whispered as the Noah removed his pants and boxers.

"Well, that's a good position for you boy." Tyki said to Allen. "You'll just love what'll happen next."

"Shit!" Kanda said as he tried to push himself up.

He stiffened when he felt his hips being grabbed. It was too late.

The girls mouths looked as if they could hit the floor. They watched as Tyki lubed his fingers and insert one into Kanda's opening.

Kanda gasped and gripped the sheets as Tyki inserted a second then third finger. Allen could feel that Kanda had hardened again inside him. Tyki scissored Kanda's opening making Kanda hiss.

* * *

"I'm gonna pass out..." Rave said.

"From blood loss..." Lece finished.

"This is better than I imagined!" Rhode stated as she ate some of Lece's popcorn.

* * *

Tyki moved his fingers in and out of Kanda making him give a strangled moan. Poor Allen just lay there helpless to what was happening above him. Tyki hit Kanda's prostate making him moan loudly. The Noah grinned as he removed his fingers. He grabbed Kanda's hips and pushed at Kanda's entrance. Allen could see Tyki staring down at him as he pushed inside Kanda. Allen didn't like that look in the Noah's eyes. Kanda buried his face in the nook of Allen's neck once Tyki was fully inside him. He wrapped an arm around Allen's hips steadying himself for what was to come. Tyki moved almost completely out of Kanda and slammed back into him hitting his sweet spot. Kanda cried out and bucked his hips. Which in returned made Allen buck his hips up against Kanda. This reaction continued each time Tyki slammed into Kanda. Tyki loved the expressions on the two boy's faces as he moved faster and faster.

* * *

On the other hand, there was a growing puddle of blood beneath the three yaoi fan girls.

* * *

Lavi whistled as he slowly descended the 6 flights of stairs to Lece and Rave's room.

* * *

Allen came first then Kanda. Tyki grunted as he released into Kanda. He pulled out of the boy hearing a sigh. He looked down at Allen as if to say 'you're next.' Tyki grabbed Kanda by the hips and pulled him out of Allen. Allen gasped at the sudden loss but felt his arms being freed. He was flipped onto his stomach where he saw Kanda watching what was about to happen. He was pulled to the edge of the bed and felt something enter him.

* * *

Lavi, meanwhile, had only gone up the first 3 flights of stairs. He stopped before realizing he might want to call Timcampi to check and make sure everyone had clothes on.

* * *

Timcampi started to bounce around so Lece answered him.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Lece said never taking her eyes off the scene before her.

"Pizza boy!" answered a voice.

"SHIT! It's Lavi!" Lece said covering Tim up.

"LET HIM COME! TYKI MUST SCREW HIM!" Rhode said as she wiped blood from her nose.

"Lavi, come up to our room okay." Lece replied.

"Roger, on my way." Lavi answered.

"Good...I can't wait to see him getting fucked..." Rhode said with an evil laugh. "THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

* * *

Tyki slammed into Allen making him moan and scream out. Kanda lay amazed at how the Noah had so much stanimia. 

Tyki cummed with in Allen and pulled out. He placed the boy beside Kanda and backed up against the wall. He reached over and unlocked the door.

* * *

"Wow, Tyki good." Lece said as she popped more popcorn.

"Now comes the redhead." Rhode said as the door handle turned.

"He doesn't know what's coming..." Rave said as Lavi's head poked in.

* * *

"Why is it so dark in here?" Lavi asked as he stepped in.

He saw Kanda and Allen on the bed naked and got a nose bleed.

"Wow, you started the party without me." Lavi said as he wiped away the blood.

"We're so glad that you could make it _Bookman's Junior_."

"Shit..." Lavi said as the door slammed and locked behind him.

"Baka..." whispered Kanda.

"Sorry Lavi, can't move..." Allen said as Lavi turned to see a naked Tyki.

"LECE!!!!!!!!!" Lavi yelled as the Noah jumped him.

* * *

"Me no help, me want yaoi." Lece said making Rhode laugh.

* * *

Lavi's clothes went flying before he hit the floor. Tyki had captured his lips in a heated kiss. The Noah stroked Lavi's growing erection. Kanda and Allen closed their eyes. Pretending to be asleep. Secretly they planned their revenge. Tyki planted hot kisses down Lavi's chest and stomach. Lavi gasped and moaned as Tyki took him fully into his mouth. His hands were tangled in the Noah's hair as Tyki's head bobbed up and down. Tyki inserted a lubed finger into Lavi. He inserted a second one moving it around. Lavi threw his head back as he moaned while Tyki scissored him.

* * *

"GO TYKI GO!" The girls yelled as Tyki released Lavi and removed his fingers.

* * *

Tyki grinned down at Lavi as he pushed inside him. Lavi stared at the wall blankly. He shivered when Tyki was fully inside him. Tyki slammed into him hard and fast hitting Lavi's prostate making the boy scream.

* * *

"How can he keep on going?" Lece asked.

"Is he related to the energizer bunny?" Rave asked Rhode.

"He's the Noah of_ Pleasure_." Rhode answered. "It doesn't just mean the pleasure of life or death situations..."

* * *

Lavi screamed out every time Tyki hit that spot inside him. He cummed onto Tyki's chest. Tyki pulled out of Lavi and gazed down at the boy. Lavi was unsure whether to move or not. Fear showed in his eyes as Tyki grinned. Tyki's face suddenly changed and Lavi felt himself pulled away from Tyki. He looked to see Allen behind him. Lavi looked to see Kanda inside Tyki.

"Gotcha you bastard." Kanda said as he started to move.

"What's going on?" Lavi whispered to Allen.

"Lece and Ravie's Yaoi Fantasy." Allen whispered back.

"Well then, let's give them more to watch!"

Kanda gasped as something entered him. He looked to see a grinning Lavi.

"Damn you Rabbit…" Kanda hissed.

"Who said you could have all the fun?" Lavi said as he moved inside Kanda.

Allen didn't like the way Tyki was casting glances at him. He tried to scoot away but Tyki grabbed his ankle.

'SHIT!' thought Allen as Tyki pulled him beneath his body.

Tyki kissed Allen sliding his tongue over Allen's. One of Tyki's free hands grabbed Allen's length.

"Put on a show boy…they're watching…" Tyki whispered in his ear.

"Who?" Allen whispered back as Tyki started to pump.

"The girls…"

'Figures.' Thought Allen as grabbed Tyki's length and started to pump. 'Might as well enjoy it.'

The girls sat in disbelief at what was happening before them. All three had serious nose bleeds. Also there was a puddle of drool.

Allen could feel when Lavi thrust into Kanda because it would cause his and Tyki's erections to clash together. He felt that Tyki was going to cum so he grabbed the base of his cock. Tyki glared down at Allen as he grinned at the man.

* * *

The girl's eyes grew in size mouths dropped open.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE LEARN THAT!?" Rhode and Rave yelled as Lece just blinked.

"I shouldn't have let him go into that porn store alone." Lece stated making the other two blink at her.

"YOU TAUGHT HIM THIS?!" Rave said.

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE GETTING A MEDAL!" Rhode said. "My god he's no angel…"

* * *

"Damn you boy…" Tyki hissed in Allen's ear.

"You said to put on a show…" Allen whispered back.

"Well Yuu-chan? How does it feel?" Lavi asked Kanda in his ear.

"You're so dead after this…" Kanda hissed at him.

Lavi groaned as he released deep into Kanda. Kanda did the same to Tyki and Allen came with a painful moan. Lavi pulled himself out of Kanda and back away from his reach. Kanda pulled out of Tyki who groaned. He pushed himself off of Allen who released his cock. He was about to fuck the boy again but Lavi latched onto him.

"No you don't…" Lavi said as Kanda grabbed Allen and pulled him onto the bed.

Kanda checked Allen's eyes. He blankly stared at the ceiling. He was totally out of it. Kanda glanced at the other two. Their tongues were fighting for dominance as they hit the floor. He shook his head as they started to suck on each other's cocks. Kanda gently lied down beside Allen and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wow." Lece said leaning back in her chair.

"That was good…" Rave said turning to Lece.

"Yeah, hey Rhode how was your first time seeing it live action?" Lece asked as she turned to look at Rhode.

Rhode laid on the floor her eyes spinning. Lece and Rave looked at each other.

"She loved it." They said before returning to the action.

* * *

-About a week later-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RHODE!" The Earl said as the other Noah sat around the table.

"Thanks Earl." Rhode said as she smiled.

Tyki was standing beside his chair as Rhode opened her presents.

"Wow." Rhode said as an akuma walked up with another package.

"What's that?" The Earl asked the akuma.

"Present to Lady Rhode." The Akuma said as it handed Rhode the wrapped box.

"Whose it from?" Skin asked as they all leaned in as Rhode read the card.

_Dear Rhode:_

_We hope you enjoy this gift that we have sent you. It contains a DVD, doujinshi, and flip books of all the action. Call us, we should do this more often. May your thoughts and dreams be filled with Yaoi-goodness._

_Love your fellow Yaoi Fangirls,_

_Rave and Lece_

"IT'S FROM RAVE AND LECE!" Rhode screamed as Tyki paled. "IT'S MY YAOI!"

Tyki slowly walked away as Rhode inserted the DVD into the player.

"IS THAT TYKI!?!?" the rest of the Noah yelled.

"LORD TYKI MIKK!" the Earl yelled. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?"

"Sorry sir, I am the Noah of Pleasure…I couldn't resist." Tyki replied as he tried to run.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO DO THIS AGAIN! THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Rhode screamed. "I NEED TO CALL LECE AND RAVIE AGAIN! I HOPE THEM BOYS ARE READY FOR ROUND 2!"

* * *

-Back at Exorcist's HQ- 

Allen bolted up screaming causing Kanda and Lavi to bolt up on either side of him.

"What's wrong?!" Lavi asked the panting boy.

"What's going on moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"I just have a funny feeling that this Yaoi fantasy isn't over…" Allen said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"_Hello boys…"_

All three paled as they turned behind them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-END-

* * *

Lece: There is a sequel in the making give me time. THIS IS DEDICATED TO ALL YAOI FANS THAT ARE OUT THERE! 


End file.
